Alice Cullen and the Olympians: The Hunger Games
by Optimistic4ever
Summary: Demigods have always had dangerous adventures, but this one is like no other! Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the first demigod Hunder Games and may the odds be ever in your favor! FORMERLY PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS:THE HUNGER GAMES. T for violence
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Kronos glanced up from the book he was reading. He reached down for something only to realize it wasn't there. The titan let out a huge sigh._

_ "Nakurma!" he addressed a teenage boy with spiky dark hair and brown eyes. The boy had on a baggy green t-shirt, faded jeans, and black Nike shoes. The boy looked up. "Fetch me my iTouch!" Kronos bellowed. The boy, Ethan Nakurma, obediently ran off, coming back a minute later with the iTouch. Kronos accepted it graciously. _

_ "Thank you," he said. He messed around with the controls until 'Beauty Killer' by Jeffree Star started playing softly. Ethan shuddered. The song did not appeal to him the least bit. Kronos went back to reading. A few minutes later, he looked up again. "Summon the Titans!" he roared. "I have a brilliant plan to take over the world again!" _

_ "And if I refuse to call them?" asked Ethan, choosing not to mention that the titans already had control of the world. _

_ "Then I will run my scythe through you and kill you!" Kronos paused dramatically for effect. Ethan rolled his eyes. _

_ "Right. You're going to kill an already dead teenager. I can't wait to see how that works!" he said._

_ Kronos' face fell. "I keep forgetting you are a ghost servant, son of Nemesis. Go while I think of a suitable punishment for you, just incase. Now begone!"_

_ Ethan decided to go. A meeting between the titans had been quite rare since they had reformed and taken over the world three months ago. And the titans had changed since they had reformed, which had actually been rather fast. They seemed much more… modern. For example, Kronos now had an iTouch instead of that dreadful musical fountain that always played country music. And Krios' favorite movie was now Eclipse and he was a definite Team Jacob. A meeting between these new titans was bound to be interesting and not at all productive. _

_ Ethan now turned left and walked through the double doors. He found Hyperion checking the weather on his iPad and the rest of the titans messing around with the SMART Board. Ethan cleared his throat._

_ "Kronos summons you all to the throne room for a meeting!" he announced. Excited chatter filled the room and the titans disappeared at once. Ethan took the long route back to the throne room. By the time he arrived, the meeting was almost over. _

_ "And so," Kronos was saying. "I propose that we make demigods of the twelve Olympians participate in something like the hunger games, based on this wonderful book I've been reading." Kronos held up the book, __The Hunger Games. __"Any questions?"_

_ Krios raised his hand. "Well, Artemis and Hera don't have children. So what do we do about that?"_

_ "We'll us Hunters of Artemis as Artemis' tributes. I guess we can't help it if Hera doesn't have children. I always knew she was a smart one. We'll put Hades' children in. He's had tons since Zeus, Poseidon, and he decided to break the pact," Kronos answered. "We will give them each a district based on the book. Demigods will need stylists…" Kronos droned on. Ethan sighed and turned away. Something caught his eyes and he walked over to a tall golden statue of Kronos at the corner of the room. A nineteen year old boy with black hair and sea green eyes was peeking out from behind it. _

_ "I see you've been watching," Ethan said with a friendly smile. Then his expression turned dark. "The titans are a lot more powerful than they seem. Be careful Percy Jackson." And with that, the seen faded into blackness. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Submit A Tribute**

**So Im planning to do a Submit-A-Tribute. Just a heads-up, your tribute most probably wont win unless I find him/her really interesting and someone I can totally work with. Please read _FoalyWinsForever' _for more info_. _If your tribute is someone I can't work with at all, they go down in the bloodbath. And come one people, make your tribute a reasonable person. If your tribute is an Aphrodite, she probably wont be working with weapons much. Here's the form. Another important note at the end.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Olympian Parent: **

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**History/Background:**

**Family:**

**Friends:**

**Stregnths/Weapons:**

**Weakness, Phobias, Pet Peeves:**

**Reaping Outfit:**

**Chariot Outfit:**

**Interview Outfit:**

**Possible Romance? If yes, with who?:**

**Alliance? If yes, with who?:**

**Anything Else you would like me to know?:**

**And that's it. If you reserve a tribute, it lasts up to 5 days, which, seeing how short the application is, is more than enough time in most people's cases. If you dont get the application filled out by then, you need to reserve again. **

**I need males and females with these Olympian parents:**

**Aphrodite**

**Ares**

**Hermes**

**Poseidon**

**Zeus**

**Dionysus**

**Hephaestus**

**Apollo**

**Athena**

**Demeter**

**I also need a daughter of Hades.**

**Both Hunters of Artemis slots are taken and so is the male Hades.**

**New chapter should be up in an hour hopefully!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, about the first chapter. Ethan's last name is Nakamura, not Nakurma. And yeah, he's the son of Nemesis that died in The Last Olympian. Why didn't anyone tell me I got the name wrong? Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"Hold my bow for a second Heather!" Alice Cullen said, handing her weapon to her best friend to keep safe. Her purple eyes darted alertly from side to side as she unzipped her backpack and rummaged through it.

"Hurry Alice!" Heather urged, a hint of worry in her voice. "It's getting closer!"

Alice carefully took a bottle of perfume out of her bag.

"Perfume? Alice, this is no time for... that! The freaking lion is after us!" Heather cried.

Alice just laughed. "Watch and learn sista!" She sprayed the perfume in a circle around them and mutteres something in Greek. A pinkish force field formed around them just as an angry lion roundd the corner. It charged at the two girls but bounced off the force field. Alice took her bow back from Heather, who caught on. Heather aimed her arrow at the lion and released it. As it hit the lion's body, it turned into a honeysuckle vine and strangled it to death. Bothe girls prayed silently for the lion before turning away.

"That was an interesting strategy," Heather said as the force field disappeared. Alice shrugged.

"Come on," she said. "We've got a reaping to get to." They wove through the trees and made their way back to the campsite where Artemis and the other Hunters were settled.

"Oh good, you're back!" Artemis said, looking up. She was in her twelve-year old form. Heather and Alice were both twelve and though had felt weird about the whole 'being the same age as Artemis thing' at first, they were now used to it.

"Why don't you go get some hot chocolate? Apollo will be picking us up in about half an hour." Artemis told them. "And intersting strategy girls. I knew you would be good, even though some of the other girls didn't." Alice and Heather smiled at the same time, then raced into the silver tent. Someone blocked them at the enterance.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sylvia asked. She was eighteen years old, the oldest Hunter in the group. For some reason, this made her think she was better than the rest.

"To get hot chocolate," Alice answered coolly.

Sylvia laughed. "Not a chance daughter of Aphrodite," she said, pushing Alice against a wooden bunkbed. Heather glared at Sylvia. "Ok, fine! Go!" Sylvia cried angrily. Heather and Alice pushed past her, giggling uncontrollably at Sylvia's sudden change of mind.

"How do you do that?" Alice asked. "I mean, the glare thing."

"Hades taught me a long time ago while I was visiting Mom in the Underworld," Heather answered. Alice nodded.

"So you are a daughter of Persephone, a Hunter of Artemis, have blessings from Hecate so you can do a bit of magic, and have the Lord of Dead teaching you to be intimidating. What else can you do that makes you different?"

"I honestly don't know," Heather replied. "You've got blessings of Hecate too! Plus, you're the first ever daughter of Aphrodite to be a Hunter of Artemis!"

"I guess we're both unique then, huh?" Alice laughed.

"Yeah, you both are unique. I bet out of all of us here, you're the only two with a chance of dying in the arena of you ever get reaped!" Sylvia mocked, still fuming because Heather's little glare had scared her.

"Oh, put a sock in it Sylvia!" a girl commanded from the back of the room. Alice, Heather, and Sylvia all turned and saw Thalia Grace, Artemis' first lieutenant. Sylvia opened her mouth to retort, then decided against it. Alice pulled Heather to a corner of the tent.

"I hate how Sylvia treats her. I think we should prve her wrong. I just don't know how!"

"We should volunteer for the Hunger Games and win it! I know only one person can win, but we'll figure that out when the time comes," Heather suggested.

"We'll do that then. Agreed?" Alice asked. Heather nodded and they shook hands on it.

**So, what do you think? Terrible? Amazing? In the middle? Review or I wont update. And I don't mind flames as long as they're giving me proper feedback. Remember to submit a tribute so I can continue! **


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I know it's been forever since I updated. My excuse? Technically, I'm not supposed to have a fanfic account, according to my father. According to my mother, if I get one, she wants to read my stories. My mother gets freaked out when she sees girls hugging guys after school. So having her read my stories would not turn out good. That is why I update when my parents are not around. Which is barely. But guess what. I have two chapters written out on paper, so I just have to type this and possibly the other one up. Without further ado, I present to you...**

Chapter 4

A blinding light filled the tent and the girls all covered their eyes.

"Apollo's here!" Phoebe announced the obvious fact. Thalia passed out sunglasses (the effective kinds) that were kept especially for when Apollo visited. Everyone grabbed their suitcases and marched outside.

Apollo was leaning against a shiny red truck with a trailer attached to the back. His face broke out into a smile as the girls walked towards him.

"Remember Apollo..." Artemis started.

"I know, I know!" Apollo interrupted. "No flirting. I get it!" He grinned at Thalia, who blushed furiously and turned away to hide it. Artemis stared coldly at Apollo. Apollo sighed. "Fine, I'm sorry. Jeez, where's your sense of fun? Anywho, two lucky girls get to sit in the truck with me!" Apollo looked pointedly at Alice and Heather. They loaded their suitcases in the back of the truck **(A/N sorry if truck's don't have backs, but I honestly wouldn't know) **and hopped into the front while the rest of the girls climbed into the trailer, followed by Artemis.

Apollo hopped into the driver's seat. When everyone was settled down, he began to drive.

"Did you see Thalia? She looked like a tomato!" Heather giggled.

"Apple!" Alice corrected. "But Lady Artemis was funnier. She looked like she was gonna explode!"

Apollo smiled proudly. "Yeah, that's my job. Annoying Lady Artemis, messing with Thalia's mind, and flirting with other girls. And being friends with you guys. Life sure is great!"

Heather laughed. "Well, just so you know..."

Apollo held his hand up. "I know what you're going to say. Is this something about you having a crush on my son?"

"No..." Heather answered, slightly embarrassed, mostly because Alice was looking at Heather with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, cuz I was totally OK with the idea of you dating him."

"Um Apollo, I'm a hunter. I can't date, remember?"

"Oh right. Then what is it?"

This time it was Alice who spoke. "We're volunteering for the hunger games. Both of us."

Apollo sighed. "I should have known. Honestly, I'm not that worried, except for the fact that Ares' bloodthirsty kids will be in there. And Hades' children, though I'm sure you'll have that under control, Heather?"

"Yeah. Gods, I'm so lucky Hades and his children get along with me. You should have seen Kitty when she visited the Underworld for the first time..." Heather shuddered.

"I can't even imagine what might have happened for Kitty to have come back like that!" Alice said. "The way she acted, it was really scary."

"Yeah, I know. Even I couldn't fix her! Well anyways, we're here!" Apollo announced.

Heather and Alice stepped out of the truck and looked out towards the cabins. Even with all the busy campers, something was different. Alice had the feeling that things would stay that way for a long time.

**Well, that's it! I may update again soon. About the SYOT, I already have a daughter of Hades, a daughter of Hephaestus, and two daughters of Apollo that I have to choose between. Please send in boy tributes! Remember, no more daughters of Hades, Hephaestus, or Apollo. No hunters of Artemis and no son of Hades.**


End file.
